That Mysterious Cat
by Izumi K. Rukawa
Summary: Una chica que ha tenido la oportunidad de pasar 3 meses cerca de Rukawa narra sus experiencias y opiniones acerca del detestable número 11 de Shohoku. Defectos, virtudes, y por qué este apático pero encantador ser es incapaz de enamorarse. En progreso.
1. Cuando todo comenzó

That mysterious cat

**That mysterious cat**

By Izumi K Rukawa

_"Cuando acaricias a un gato, y el animal se queda en su lugar mientras cierra sus ojitos, es porque le has dado justo lo que quería. Si, por el contrario, el felino se da a la fuga luego de dejar tu rostro sangrando, es porque lo has presionado mucho. Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando lo acaricias y él simplemente se queda observándote misteriosamente?. No temas si eso sucede, no está planeando atacarte, aunque tampoco piensa entregarse a ti. Es sólo que está expermientando algo agradable, pero no sabe si debe demostrarlo frente a un extraño._

_Sin duda alguna, los gatos son seres sumamente enigmáticos. Tienen una personalidad muy ambigua; por un lado, son unos dulces e inocentes animalitos, juguetones, ágiles, y tiernos. Pero detrás de eso, se oculta su personalidad independiente, áspera, amenazante, soberbia, y desconfiada. Eso es. Desconfiada. Los gatos son muy desconfiados. En gran parte, eso es una virtud, pero tienen un punto débil que la convierte en defecto: la comida. Una vez que le muestras un plato de comida, van contigo aunque apenas te conozcan. Aunque, según la clase de comida que le ofrezcas, se quedará contigo y te acompañará, o simplemente su refinado carácter de monarca le indicará que deberá dejarte con el plato en la mano mientras él se retira..."_

_"Muchos los adoran por el independiente carácter que poseen, y porque a la vez son extermadamente tiernos. Pero si hay algo que todo el mundo se pregunta, es si realmente los gatos son felices. ¿Realmente detrás de sus dos personalidades, la astuta y la dulce, encuentran felicidad?"_

_"...Dime Rukawa... ¿Realmente eres feliz?"_

_--_

--

_**1st Mystery:**__** "Cuando todo comenzó"**_

_"Kaede Rukawa. Ese era su nombre. Luego de encontrarme con él, maldije el día en que había decidido viajar a mi Japón natal. Lo que menos deseaba luego de pasar una terrorífica vida amorosa en Inglaterra, era justamente, seguir en enemistad con los hombres. Pero todo parecía indicar que ese era mi destino... Veamos... para explicarlo sencillamente, mi vida amorosa estaba compuesta por 14 tragedias. Si, 14 rechazos. Pero no me refiero a 14 rechazos normales. Estoy hablando de 12 rechazos hechos por hombres a los que les gustaban los hombres, y 2 por hombres a los que les gustaban ambos sexos, pero que, para seguir la tradición, me habían rechazado por otros hombres. Interesante, ¿verdad?..."_

-Disculpa, ¿tú eres Akagi Takenori?—pregunté a un muchacho bastante alto, de cabello negro y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Mh?-Murmuró él, moviendo sólo su vista hacia mí, y se me quedó observando.

_"Ahora bien, luego de mi rechazo Nº14, decidí comenzar todo de nuevo. Estaba harta de encontrarme, y lo peor, enamorarme, de homosexuales. ¿¿Es que acaso no existían los hombres heterosexuales en el mundo??. Así que, aproveché la oportunidad que me ofrecía Eyond, mi antigua preparatoria. Se trataba de un viaje a Japón para el equipo femenino de basketball, durante el cual nuestro equipo entrenaría con otros equipos de aquel país."_

Finalmente respondió- No...— y luego volteó y se alejó de mí en seco.

--¿...?...—

_"Estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea. Mis padres vivían en América, yo vivía sola, y cualquier decisión que tomara sería la correcta para ellos, por supuesto, siempre que no los involucrara en mis problemas de adolescente..."_

Quedé parada observando cómo el chico se retiraba...-- ¬¬ ...qué antipático...—pensé

_"Por eso acepté. Sinceramente, lo único que me tranquiliza y me hace sentir plena y absolutamente yo misma, es jugar basketball..."_

En ese momento, se me acercaron tres niñas, por cierto muy molestas.

--¿¿Disculpa?? ¿Eres nueva aquí??—preguntó una.

--¿Eh?... –respondí, observando a las tres—Ah si, mi nombre es Iwao Akehiko, estoy en primero—dije.

--¿¡En primero?!—se atormentó la segunda.

--¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡No me digas que pertences al salón 10!! ¡¡No puedes estar en el mismo grupo que Rukawa Sama!!—exclamó por último la tercera.

--¿Rukawa...?—pregunté desconcertada

_"Claro que... jamás me imaginé que mi país natal, al cual apostaba para una nueva oportunidad en mi vida, me jugaría una partida tan complicada... "_

--...Lo siento, no lo conozco...—respondí.

--¡¡No mientas! ¡¡Acabamos de verte junto a él!—Volvió a exclamar la primera.

--¡¡Es verdad!! ¡Seguramente querías declararle tu amor o invitarlo a algún sitio!—Continuó su compañera. Parecía como si se turnaban para hablar, porque siempre lo hacían en el mismo orden.

--¡Confiesa!—Amenazó finalmente la última.

--¿...?...—Me di cuenta que habían interpretado mal las cosas. Iba a decirles que todo había sido una confusión. Pero no se lo merecían...—Ah... pues... si, estamos en el mismo grupo—Dije, antes de retirarme de la misma forma en que lo había hecho aquél antipático que confundí con Akagi Takenori, ese tal "Rukawa".

--¡¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!—Exclamaron las tres al unísono.

_"...Tampoco me habría imaginado que esa "nueva vida" me traería tantos problemas..."_

--¡¡Un momento!!—Volvieron a exclamar. Y comenzaron a perseguirme--¡¡Tu no estás enamorada de Rukawa Sama, verdad!?—

--¡¡Nosotras lo vimos primero!!—

--¡¡Él es nuestro!!—

Continué con mi camino indiferente, debía encontrar a Akagi Takenori—Ahá...—respondí, sólo para dar señales de que escuchaba sus gritos.

--¡¡No nos estás poniendo atención!!—

--¡¡Te estamos hablando, niña!! ¡¡No te quedes callada!!—

--¡No intentes imitar la personalidad de Rukawa Sama porque él es único!—

Muy bien, eso había sido suficiente. Me paré en seco—...Escuchen ustedes...— dije con los ojos cerrados. Luego me tomé la molestia de observarlas al rostro—... no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién demonios es ese imbécil de "Rukawa Sama" del que tanto hablan... ¡¡Si tanto lo quieren pues vayan por él y a mí déjenme en paz!!—finalicé.

Me retiré enfurecida.

_"De verdad me habían colmado la paciencia... Era mi primer día, llovía a cántaros. Había estado buscando al capitán del equipo Shohoku desde el momento en que ingresé al edificio y no había tenido suerte, pregunté a un grupo de muchachos de tercero si lo conocían, y me guiaron hasta aquel antipático y áspero sujeto llamado Rukawa; lo hicieron para reirse de mí, luego pude comprenderlo. Eran ese tipo de idiotas a los que les encanta fastidiar a los nuevos alumnos. Y por último, el trío insoportable... _

_...Vaya forma de comenzar con mi nueva vida..."_

_"...Me cansé de buscar a Akagi y me di por vencida. Decidí que continuaría con mi búsqueda en la hora del almuerzo, además, según el itinerario del día, debía concurrir al laboratorio para la clase de química, en donde mi salón, 1-7, realizaría algunos experimentos y ejercicios en competencia del salón 1-10, y mi calificación bajaría si llegaba tarde. Así que me dirigí allí y busqué un lugar en donde ubicarme, ignorando las miradas de mis nuevos compañeros, y la de los alumnos del salón 10. A decir verdad, me hubiera gustado escuchar los comentarios que hacían sobre mí en aquel momento, pero mi humor era tan malo que en mi mente apenas si había lugar para mis propios pensamientos..."_

Me ubiqué en una de las últimas mesas del salón. Sólo habían dos chicas sentadas en la fila, por eso había escogido aquel lugar.

--Maldito día...—pensé mientras me deslizaba en mi asiento. Los profesores aún no habían llegado.

_"Cerré los ojos y permanecí así durante un buen rato. Estaba recapitulizando todo lo que había pasado en esas pocas horas de la mañana._

_Finalmente volví a abrir los ojos y me senté correctamente. Observé a través de la ventana que se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de mí, la lluvia no era algo que me deprimiera demasiado, ya que en Inglaterra el 90 de los días son así. Por el contrario, observar la lluvia de ese día hizo que me sintiera bien. Como si Japón hubiera sido mi hogar durante toda la vida. La lluvia de aquel día alejaba los malos pensamientos de mi mente... en otras palabras, me tranquilizaba..."_

--Disculpa—llamó la voz de un chico.

--¿Hm?—yo salí de mis pensamientos inmediatamente y observé a la persona que me había hablado.

--¡¡Estás sentada en el lugar del talentoso y espectacular Hanamichi Sakuragi!!, o sea, yo —Dijo él—¿Puedes irte?—

--...¿?...—Era un pelirrojo muy alto...—Ah!... claro, lo siento!—me disculpé luego de reaccionar. Comencé a recoger mis cosas

--Pero Hanamichi... no seas tan descortés...—le dijo un chico al pelirrojo

--No es ser descortés Yohei, este es mi lugar y sólo yo puedo ocuparlo!—replicó el pelirrojo al chico que le había hablado—Además...—volvió a sonreir—...tengo que cuidarme de mis admiradoras... wahahahaha!!—

--...--...—Su amigo no replicó nada, sólo puso cara de resignación. Luego dirigió su vista hacia mí—Oye, puedes sentarte en mi lugar si lo deseas, yo buscaré otro sitio—dijo él, señalando su banco.

--...¿Eh?...—respondí al verlo al rostro

_"...Vaya! al fin algo bueno!, ese chico sí que tenía modales, y además era muy bien parecido "_

-- No, no te preocupes...—era la primera vez que sonreía en aquél día—Yo buscaré otro lugar. De todas formas, gracias...—...y me fui de ahí.

_"El pelirrojo y su amigo se quedaron observándome. Seguramente no habían entendido nada de lo que había dicho. Mi pronunciación del japonés era fatal --..."_

Busqué otro lugar y me senté allí, era el último banco de la fila anteúltima.

_"...No pude evitar voltear mi vista y observar nuevamente al amigo del muchacho alto, ese tal Yohei. Pero para variar, hice lo incorrecto, porque él también me estaba observando, junto con su amigo. Volví a voltear la vista rápidamente, y observé hacia otra parte. Sólo pude oir que entre ambos se hicieron comentarios, y por último escuché la destacable risa del pelirrojo..._

_Luego de eso, Yohei se acercó a mi banco. Me sorprendí por dentro"_

-Disculpa, será mejor que aceptes mi proposición, es que... este banco también está ocupado—dijo con una sonrisa forzada—..Y no creo que sea agradable lidiar con la persona que se sienta aquí... pertenece al salón 10—finalizó.

En ese momento me pregunté si todo era una broma..--Bueno pues, si esa persona no ha llegado hasta ahora, lo siento por ella...—respondí desinteresada.

_"Yohei observó al pelirrojo desde su lugar, y luego volvió la vista hacia mí"_

--Como quieras...—dijo, y se retiró tranquilamente.

_" "¡¡Idiota!!" me dije entonces a mí misma. No había sido ninguna broma, lo había hecho sólo por amabilidad. Y yo le había respondido de tan mal humor... qué imbécil!!. Parecía que la mala suerte volvía a mí después de todo..._

_En fin, intenté relajarme y comencé a pensar con los ojos cerrados, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla. No se me ocurrió otra cosa más que preguntarme quién sería la persona tan desagradable de la que me había advertido Yohei y con quien tendría que lidiar por ocupar su asiento..."_

--¿¿Persona desagradable??—Una imagen se cruzó por mi mente en ese momento—¿¿Del salón 10??—abrí los ojos en un segundo.

_"Pero ya era tarde..._

_"Rukawa Sama" acababa de ingresar al salón y se encontraba delante de mis narices sin decir nada, sólo observándome con su mirada sin expresión, fría y asesina"_

--OO...—Esa fue la expresión de mi rostro.

_"Observé a Yohei y al pelirrojo, quienes respondieron con una mirada como diciendo "Te lo advertimos..." _

_Pero un momento, ese chico había sido muy antipático y descortés conmigo. ¿Por qué debería yo comportarme de buena manera con él y cederle su sitio??..."_

--L-lo siento... no sabía que este era tu lugar...—Recogí mis cosas en un segundo y me fugué de ahí.

_"... No pude evitarlo, su mirada amenazante me había paralizado del miedo..._

_...Esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba de él. Siempre podía conmigo..."_

Rukawa se sentó en su lugar y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos, como si fuera a dormir. Cerró los ojos.

_"Durante el intervalo en que yo recogía mis cosas para fugarme del lugar de Rukawa, había podido sentir los ojos asesinos de éste sobre mí, incluso sin verlo al rostro. Como un felino al cazar su presa, a quien no le quita la vista hasta el momento en que ésta se rinde"_

Finalmente acepté la propuesta de Yohei --...

--

_"Estuve sentada delante de Hanamichi durante toda la clase de química. El pobre Yohei se había tomado la molestia de concederme el lugar, y en consecuencia se quedó sin asiento, así que tuvo que ir a buscar uno nuevo a otro curso y ubicarlo detrás de todo, donde apenas si había un lugar libre..."_

Los profesores habían dado algunos ejercicios para resolver en clase, era parte de la competencia. Para decirlo en pocas palabras, yo no entendía nada.

Volteé lentamente hacia atrás.

--...Oye...—dije en voz baja. El monito colorado me observó—...¬¬ cómo diablos se resuelve esto?...—

Hanamichi quedó en silencio por un segundo...—¿Qué?... ¿que cómo diablos se mueve esto?... ¿a qué te refieres?...—

--¡¡Que cómo diablos se RESUELVE esto!!—grité en tono bajo.

-- ¬¬ Pues habla claro!...—se quejó el. Luego se quedó observando el ejercicio por un buen rato. Parecía estar analizando detalle por detalle... se veía muy concentrado.

--...Qué bien...—pensé.-- Este chico parece muy inteligente, estoy salvada!—

_"Pero Hanamichi pensaba demasiado..."_

--...¿Y bien?...—pregunté. Él sonrió satisfactoriamente.

--Ya lo tengo...—Dijo entre dientes, y sonriendo muy seguro de sí mismo.--¡Le preguntaré a Yohei !—resolvió al fin.

_"Por poco y me caigo de mi asiento --..._

_Finalmente Yohei le explicó el ejercicio a Hanamichi. Aunque cuando el pelirrojo tuvo que explicármelo a mí no supo cómo hacerlo --U... Pero eso me favoreció a mi, ya que Yohei se encargó personalmente de enseñarmelo todo... era tan inteligente..._

_Los tres nos hicimos amigos muy pronto. Las locuras y estupideces de Hanamichi me hacían reir mucho, y por supuesto, la inteligencia y amabilidad de Yohei me tenían loca ... Más tarde conocí al resto de los integrantes del Ejército Sakuragi. Okus, Noma y Takamiya junto con Yohei y el Jefe Hanamichi eran un grupo muy divertido . Juntos parecían los protagonistas de una comedia estudiantil. Me divertían mucho..."_

En el segundo descanso... Salón 1-7:

--¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡50 RECHAZOS?!—me puse de pie de golpe.

--Jajaja si!!—afirmó el ejército Sakuragi muy feliz, casi festejando la cifra record de Hanamichi.

--Vaya!... pobrecito de ti, monito... jajaja...—no pude contener la risa. Hanamichi estaba a punto de estallar.

--¡Pues sí!! ¡¡Pero no estoy dispuesto a sufrir el rechazo Número 51!! ¡¡Ganaré el corazón de Haruko a como de lugar!!—Replicó Sakuragi muy lleno de energías—¡¡Y NO ME DIGAS "MONITO"!!—

--Jaja está bien, lo siento, monito...—dije aun sonriendo.

--¡¡Oye!!—volvió a quejarse él—¡¡Que no se te olvide que estás hablando con el talentoso y espectacular Hanamichi Sakuragi, mitad de japonesa!!—

Yo detuve mi risa de inmediato.

--¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Me dijiste "mitad de japonesa", mono pelirrojo?!—

--¡¡Si, eso fue lo que dije!!—

--¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¡Ven acá!!—recurrí a la violencia.

Yohei, Noma, Takamiya y Okus observaron nuestra pelea bastante entretenidos. Festejando nuestros golpes

_" Este tipo de discusiones y enfrentamientos se hizo muy común entre Hanamichi y yo a lo largo de mi período en Japón. A decir verdad, yo sólo lo molestaba por diversión. Era muy simpático , me caía bien."_

--¡¡Y la ganadora es... Akehiko!!—gritó Takamiya sonriente. Los demás festejaban porque habían ganado la apuesta...

-- Oye Hanamichi, no tienes remedio!. Nunca puedes con las mujeres!—dijo divertido Noma, mientras los demás se reían del comentario.

--¡¡Ggghhh pues Iwao se salvó sólo porque es mujer!!—exclamó Sakuragi, y luego sonrió muy orgulloso de sí mismo—Y como ustedes saben, el educado y caballero Hanamichi Sakuragi no golpea a las damas!—

--¿¿Educado??—Interrogó Okus.

--¿¿Caballero??—siguió Yohei.

--¿¿Tú??—finalizó el ejército completo. Y al instante todos estaban riéndose a carcajadas nuevamente, claro, a excepción de Hanamichi...

_"Por supuesto, yo tampoco pude contenerme, Sakuragi estaba completamente rojo, y sumado a su cabello colorado, se podía decir que era una llama viva ..._

_De pronto, detuve mi risa. Estaba pasando un momento muy agradable, y me di cuenta de que la mala suerte se había esfumado..._

_ Todo había sido por Sakuragi y los demás. Apenas llevaba unas pocas horas con ellos, y ya me estaba divirtiendo como loca..._

_Me sentía muy bien..."_

_"Había llegado la hora del almuerzo. Hanamichi y su ejército habían salido a comprar mucha comida para satisfacer sus hambrientos estómagos. Yo por mi parte, decidí comenzar con mi búsqueda nuevamente. Akagi Takenori... debía encontrarlo a como diera lugar. Tenía que presentarme frente a él y explicarle por qué estaba allí. _

_Esta vez opté por no preguntarle a nadie, sólo seguí las instrucciones de Hanamichi... "Cuando veas a un gigante con cara de gorila, ve con el". _

_El mal humor ya se me había ido por completo. Es más, me sentía feliz. Habían sido las locuras de Hanamichi y su ejército las que me habían levantado los ánimos. Además, me alegró mucho saber que Hanamichi pertenecía al equipo de Shohoku. Me moría de ansias por verlo jugar y enfrentarme a él. Me preguntaba si un chico tan despistado, aparentemente poco astuto, pero alto y con buen físico como él sería un buen jugador de basketball. Bueno... sólo era cuestión de esperar hasta dentro de unas pocas semanas, cuando comenzarían nuestra prácticas._

_Finalmente recurrí al último lugar, la azotea. Era la última opción que tenía... Subí las escaleras con prisa, pues la hora del almuerzo ya estaba finalizando... Pero me detuve al ver algo. Debía pasar por un lugar donde se encontraba alguien a quien no quería ver. Si, 'Rukawa Sama'... _

_Se encontraba escuchando música con un walkman, casi durmiendo, y lo más extraño, acariciando a un gato que descansaba en sus brazos. Estaba sentado en el último escalón. _

_Inevitablemente y aunque no lo quisiera, debía pasar por ahí..._

_Intenté continuar con mi buen ánimo, así que decidí encarar al antipático de buena forma. Subí lentamente lo que quedaba de la escalera, y al llegar al lugar donde estaba el áspero sujeto sonreí y comencé a acariciar al gato que tenía en sus manos, aunque fuera un ejemplar de los animales que más detestaba en el mundo..."_

--Qué bonito es ...-mentí, refiriéndome al gato.—¿Me permites pasar?...—lo observé.

_"Rukawa abrió los ojos automáticamente. Por supuesto, sólo se quedó observándome de manera siniestra. Me asusté. El gato también despertó, y lo primero que hizo al sentir mis caricias... fue rechazarme --U..."_

El felino se dio a la fuga, no le simpaticé en absoluto.

--OO...-Otra vez esa expresión se adueñaba de mi rostro... había quedado paralizada.

_"Qué bien... había acariciado a un horrible gato sólo para conseguir que el muy idiota se diera a la fuga!?. Pues sí --... había acariciado al gato sólo para ahuyentarlo y sentirme culpable de separarlo de Rukawa... Y lo peor, para que el muy insoportable animal me rasguñara con todas sus fuerzas..."_

Rukawa se puso de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado, y decidió largarse de ahí. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, y murmuró algo, más para sí mismo que para mí...

--...A ver si aprendes a no molestar a los demás...—fue lo que deslizó de sus labios.

--¡¡Hmpf!!... ¡¿Qué dijiste?!—volteé enfurecida a verlo, pero ya no había nadie...

_"¡Muy bien! ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando quise encarar de buena manera al idiota ese??, ¿¿Cómo pude tener semejante idea??, era obvio que un sujeto que dejaba con las palabras en la boca a los demás cuando estos le hablaban, sin importarle nada, sería antipático y amargo en todo momento y con todas las personas... _

_Esa expresión de desinterés hacia todo, esa tranquilidad, ese carácter independiente y casi autista... ¡¡Todo eso odiaba de él!!..._

_Me quedé observando las escaleras, mientras pensaba en cuan mal me caía ese imbécil..."_

--...Estúpido creído...—murmuré cubriendo la herida de mi brazo.

_"...Menos mal que Akagi llegó en ese momento --..."_

--Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería—dijo una grave voz.

--¿Eh?...—Volteé de inmediato.

_"Por poco y me muero del susto al ver al gigante capitán de Shohoku ..."_

--OO...—me quedé observándolo con cara de espanto.

--Tú debes ser una de las alumnas de Eyond, no es asi?—preguntó él seriamente.

--Ah... s-sí, mucho gusto!—saludé.—Soy Iwao Akehiko...—

_"El capitán se ganó mi respeto desde el momento en que lo conocí. Su fuerte imagen imponía autoridad"_

--Yo soy Takenori Akagi, capitán del equipo Shohoku—se presentó él.

--...Si... lo supuse...—

_"Quedamos en silencio. No sabía qué decir. Había perdido tanto tiempo en buscarlo, que ni siquiera me había tomado algunos segundos para pensar en cómo me presentaría y le explicaría todo..._

_Aunque de alguna forma debía hacerlo..."_

--...Estoy aquí por...—

--No hace falta que lo expliques—interrumpió él.—Ya me lo han dicho todo.—justificó— Tu equipo ha sido enviado desde Inglaterra para centrenar con diversas preparatorias de Japón, y una de ellas es Shohoku.—

_"Me sorprendió que lo supiera."_

--...Ah... sí, así es...—confirmé.

_"A juzgar por el tono de voz y la expresión del capitán Akagi, parecía que la idea de competir contra un equipo femenino no le había simpatizado mucho que digamos..._

_De todas formas, continué con la información..."_

--Cada una de las integrantes de mi equipo ha sido transferida a una preparatoria diferente, contra las cuales jugaremos durante nuestra estadía en Japón.—Hice una pequeña pausa...— Cada semana entrenaremos con un equipo distinto...—

_"Akagi continuaba en silencio. Finalmente resolvió observarme para hacerme algunas preguntas"_

--¿En qué posición juegas?—

--..Shooting guard, o Small forward.—respondí al instante— Pero me desempeño mejor en la primera...—

--¿Cuál es tu altura?—

--...1.78 m., capitán. Y mi peso es de 59 Kg.—agregué.

--¿Edad?—

--...Quince...—

_"Entonces continuó observándome. Parecía estar verificando todo lo que le había respondido. Siguió así por unos segundos..."_

Al fin dijo algo, devolviendo la vista hacia otra parte...

--Ve al gimnasio después de clases, cámbiate esa ropa y vístete para practicar. Te pondré a prueba...—ordenó, como si yo fuera parte de su equipo.

--...Ahh.. ¡si!.—dije, mientras él bajaba las escaleras.

--Y recuerda ir a la enfermería...—finalizó, continuando con su camino.

_--_...¿Hm?...—esta vez fui yo la que me quedé observándolo a él.

_"Parecía antipático... pero sólo era serio"_

Sonreí—...si...—

_"Finalmente había llegado el tan ansiado final de clases del día. Estaba muy entusiasmada, ¡finalmente vería jugar a Hanamichi!, además, luego de conocer al capitán Akagi, sentí curiosidad por verlo jugar a él también. _

_Mientras me quitaba el uniforme, me preguntaba quiénes serían los demás integrantes del equipo. No pude evitar pensar en si encontraría a algún hombre heterosexual que me gustara y al que yo también le agradara. Aunque con mis 14 hermosas experiencias, ya no me hacía ilusiones de nada... Además , con Yohei en mi nuevo grupo de amigos, ya no tenía por qué preocuparme... _

_Terminé de ajustar mis tenis y partí a toda velocidad al gimnasio. Aunque fui disminuyendo la velocidad a medida que me acercaba más al lugar... Los nervios habían comenzado a invadirme. Estaría sola frente a todo el equipo Shohoku, ya que la primer semana sería de prueba para cada una de las integrantes de Eyond en su respectiva preparatoria..._

_Ingresé lentamente al gimnasio, ya podía imaginarme las miradas de todos clavadas en mí. _

_Pero no fue así..."_

--...¿Hm?...—murmuré, al ver el gimnasio vacío...—...No hay nadie...—

--...¡Akehiko!...—exclamó una gruesa voz.

_"Y al instante, un balón voló hacia mí. Tuve suerte de verlo justo a tiempo, porque pude detenerlo entre mis manos. Era el capitán... se acercaba a mí con mirada desafiante..."_

--...Capitán...– Me di cuenta que Akagi no se acercaba hacia mí, sino hacia el balón... Así que de inmediato me puse en posición y comencé a rebotar el balón—...Vaya... ¿comenzamos tan rápido?—interrogué.

--Claro. Llegas tarde..—dijo él, con una sonrisa de confianza en sí mismo.

_"Y al segundo comenzó la acción. El capitán me atacó sin dudarlo. Era más rápido de lo que creía, y muy ágil. De todas formas, me concentré en el desafío. Sabía que de eso dependería la opinión que tendría Shohoku de nuestro equipo, y claro, especialmente de mí..._

_Me fue difícil, lo admito. Akagi tenía mucha práctica y desenvolvimiento en la cancha de basketball. Pero pude esquivar sus ofensivas, que a cada instante se hacían más consecutivas. Logró quitarme el balón 3 veces y encestar dos clavadas, aunque en el tercer intento, pude detenerlo. Había podido estudiar algunas de sus técnicas. _

_Esta vez era mi turno. Akagi estaba por robarme el balón por cuarta vez, cuando logré adelantarme a él y encestar desde el lugar, fuera del área. Logré hacer una canasta de tres puntos. _

_Nos detuvimos un momento después de eso... Akagi se quedó observando hacia la canasta, y yo observándolo a él..._

_Finalmente comenzó a jugar en serio... Me atacó como si estuviera jugando contra un equipo entero... Era demasiado avanzado para mí. _

_Continuamos jugando por más de una hora... Estaba agotada, pero no quería rendirme, no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad tan grande como ésa. El capitán era realmente talentoso. Jugaba y me entrenaba al mismo tiempo... era increíble._

_Pero llegó un momento en que ya no pude más. Había sobrepasado mi propio límite... y las jugadas de Akagi eran cada vez más avanzadas. _

_Él se dio cuenta, y detuvo la práctica. Me hizo un gran favor. Yo no hubiera tenido el coraje de pedir que nos detuviéramos... quedaría en ridículo..."_

_--_...Uh... ugh... ugh... uh...—estaba bastante agitada...—...Vaya capitán... sí que me has hecho correr...—dije, mientras sujetaba los brazos sobre mis rodillas.

Akagi volteó hacia mi...—¿creías que iba a ser especial contigo sólo porque eres mujer?...—

_"Era un verdadero basquetbolista. Su respiración casi no presentaba alteraciones..."_

--Claro que no—respondí, sonriendo y recuperando mi postura--...Sólo quise decir que eres mejor de lo que creía... estoy sorprendida...—

_"El capitán quedó en silencio. Luego tomó el balón en sus manos y se acercó hacia mí"_

--Tú también eres buena.—dijo.

_"Aquel comentario me había hecho sentir realmente bien. Era un gran halago para mí recibir esas palabras de un jugador tan bueno como él..." _

--Muchas gracias...—respondí, un poco sorprendida.

Me quedé observando el gimnasio mientras él depositaba el balón en su lugar.

_"Tenía que matar el silencio. Así que le hice una pregunta"_

--...¿Por qué no han venido los demás?...—dije, observando a Akagi.

--...Hemos entrenado a la mañana.—contestó él.--...Entrenaremos todos los días antes de clases. A la tarde vendrás tú... será sólo por la semana de prueba. Son órdenes del profesor Anzai—

--...Ya veo...—

_"Y volvimos a quedar en silencio..."_

--..La semana entrante practicarán con la escuela Ryonan, ¿verdad?—preguntó, de repente.

--..¿Eh?...—me tomó por sorpresa...—Si... –respondí—... Es donde transfirieron al capitán de mi equipo... Todas tendremos que ir...—

--Entiendo—dijo luego de terminar de acomodar los balones. Todo indicaba que ya habíamos terminado... –Muy bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy... regresa mañana—

_"Si, fue un encuentro extraño. Pero la prueba había sido difícil..._

_Como sea, había quedado conforme. Mi día había comenzado siendo una catástrofe, y terminó convirtiéndose en todo lo contrario... Incluso el clima había cambiado. El atardecer de aquel día fue auténticamente hermoso. _

_El cielo despejado completamente, el sol resplandeciente, y el aroma a hierba húmeda, llenaban mis sentidos por completo mientras iba en busca de mi bicicleta para regresar al apartamento donde me alojaba._

_Pero vi algo. Más precisamente, vi a alguien. El insoportable y antipático Rukawa se encontraba en el estacionamiento de bicicletas. Diablos... ¿¿otra vez arruinaría mi buen humor??. _

_Pues sí... otra vez..."_

_--_¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Deja mi bicicleta!—exclamé, al ver que el idiota estaba toqueteando lo que no era suyo. Él volteó, y al verme puso cara de desagrado...

--Ah... así que es tuya...—dijo en tono desinteresado

--¡Pues si! ¿¿Pensabas robármela o qué?? ¡quítate!—aparté a Rukawa de un empujón. Aunque no pareció afectarle mucho...

Quité el seguro de mi bicicleta y la saqué rápidamente de ahí. Aunque hubo un pequeño incoveniente... la bicicleta de Rukawa se encontraba sujeta a la mía. Por poco y me llevo las dos bicicletas juntas al querer llevar sólo la mía...

--...Esa bicicleta es mía... ¿pensabas robármela o qué?...—dijo él, tan tranquilo como siempre, como burlándose de mí.

_"¿¿Lo ven??, ¡¡era de lo más odioso!!."_

Me sonrojé de la vergüenza, pero pude disimularlo por la luz del atardecer... Me quedé observando las bicicletas...

--Pues... lo hubieras dicho desde un principio...—dije sin observarlo al rostro. Ni si quiera podía hacer eso...

_"Él se acercó hacia mí. Me dio miedo. No quería reconocerlo, pero me asustaba tenerlo tan cerca... . En realidad, sólo se había acercado a nuestras bicicletas. Mientras yo sostenía la mía, él quitaba la suya. Aunque no era una tarea fácil. Estaban sujetas con alambres muy fuertes... seguramente había sido obra de algún estúpido bromista..._

_No sé por qué, pero luego de permanecer varios minutos en silencio, bajo aquel atardecer, y tan cerca del antipático, me dieron ganas de intentar nuevamente encarar de buena forma una relación con él. Pero luego de lo sucedido al mediodía, había algo que me impedía intentarlo otra vez. _

_Me limité a observarlo disimuladamente..."_

Rukawa continuaba intentando deshacerse de los alambres. No le importaba cuán fuertes podrían ser...

--...son unos estúpidos sin remedio...—murmuró para sí mismo, supongo que había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo acerca de los bromistas...

_"...Esa era mi oportunidad... podría intentarlo..."_

--...Si necesitas ayuda... dímelo—dije seriamente, y observando al horizonte. Estaba sudando.

_"Hubo un momento de silencio. Me hubiera gustado ver su rostro luego de oir eso..."_

--...No gracias...—dijo de corrido. Más por inercia que por amabilidad.

_"...Bueno... al menos había dicho "gracias"..._

_Volví a observarlo con disimulo. Él continuaba muy concentrado en lo suyo._

_Diablos... tuve que reconocer que era odiosamente atractivo..."_

Sentí un fuerte empuje. Finalmente Rukawa había logrado separar nuestras bicicletas...

Sonreí--...Qué bien, lo lograste!—

Él me observó como si fuera tonta por festejar algo así.

_"Volví a odiarlo."_

Puse cara de desinterés y observé a otra parte— La próxima vez... no toques cosas ajenas sin permiso... si no quieres que te acusen de ladrón...—

_"Él no contestó"_

--¿Oiste??—volteé a verlo. No había nadie...

_"¡¡Gghhhhh!! ¡¡Otra vez me había dejado hablando sola!!. ¡¡Ese estúpido de "Rukawa sama"!! ¿¿"Rukawa Sama"?? ¿¿Qué diablos tenía ese imbécil de "Sama"??..."_

--¡¡idiota!!—grité dentro de mi mente...

_"Durante todo el camino de vuelta me quedé pensando en él. Si, era atractivo, alto y aparentemente inteligente. Pero era insoportable... su carácter era de lo más odioso... _

_Parecía un gato. Muy lindo por un lado, pero áspero, independiente y desinteresado por otro. Blanco y negro... Ying y Yang... Positivo y Negativo... _

_Aunque era más negro, yang y negativo, que blanco, ying y positivo..._

_No se comparaba con Yohei. En absoluto..."_

Llegué al apartamento.

_"Era un edificio especial donde nos alojábamos las integrantes de Eyond, y los alumnos de otras regiones pertenecientes a otras preparatorias... Mi puerta era la 101."_

En el pasillo me encontré con una de mis compañeras de equipo: Svenska Yoriksson. Era sueca.

--¡¡Iwao!!—llamó ella, estaba realmente alegre.

--¡Svenska, hola !—dije, feliz de hablar inglés nuevamente.

--¿Cómo has estado?? ¿¿Cómo te ha ido??—

--...¿A mí?...—comencé a recordar el comienzo de mi día...—Pues... "bien"... ¿qué me dices tú?—

--¡Pues MUY bien! ¡En Ryonan hay muchos chicos guapos!—

--¿¿de verdad??—pregunté, mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación.

--¡¡si, si!! ¡Especialmente uno que se llama Akira Sendoh! ¡Es sensacional, y juega al basquet de una forma increíble!!—

Ingresamos a mi habitación.

--¿Akira Sendoh?...—pregunté

--¡Si !—y enseguida me mostró una fotografía de él, que había salido en el periódico de la preparatoria Ryonan--¡Mira, es él!—

_"Era muy guapo..."_

--¡ Vaya!—me aluciné—...¿Es gay?—

Svenska quedó en silencio.

--...¬¬ qué?...—

--..Que si es gay... si lo es, prefiero saberlo desde el principio --...—arrojé el periódico a la cama.

--...¡Pues no, no lo es!—contestó ella, un poco enfadada--... Se lleva muy bien con las chicas y parece que le gustan mucho... –

--...Eso no tiene nada que ver...—dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina y buscaba algo para comer.--...muchos lo hacen sólo para disimular...—

--...¿De qué hablas?—ella se sentó en la cama— ¬¬ Me estás bajando los ánimos, Iwao...—

--... Créeme, yo los conozco...—

_"Svenska se quedó en silencio. Supuse que se había quedado pensando. Quizás se había tomado muy en serio lo que le había dicho..."_

--...Aunque... seguramente estoy equivocada, amiga...—dije, para reparar. Y volteé a verla.

--... Qué bonito gato. ¿Es tuyo?—

_"¡¡QUÉ?! ¿¿Un gato en mi casa??"_

--¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Qué diablos hace ese gato aquí?!—exclamé, al verlo en brazos de Svenska.

--...¿Eh?... ¿no es tuyo?...—preguntó ella.

--..¡Por supuesto que no!—y me acerqué enfadada al animal.—Diablos... lo único que me faltaba era esto!. ¡Es el colmo!—

Svenska observaba extrañada...—Iwao, ¿no te gustan los gatos?...—

--¡Los detesto!—respondí—¡¡Oye tú, vete!!—le dije al negro gato.

_"Él sólo escapó de los brazos de Svenska y se subió al sofá, desde donde continuó observándome como si yo fuera la extraña en su territorio."_

--...Jajaja qué lindo es ... Deja que se quede...—pidió mi amiga.

--...¿¡Qué?¡ ¡Ni que estuviera loca!...—dije mientras observaba al gato.--¡que te fueras!—volví a exclamar.

Pero como no podía ser de otra manera, el gato se quedó en su lugar y continuó observándome como si nada ocurriera... -- Esa actitud me recordaba a cierta persona...

_"...Intenté ahuyentar al animal por todos los medios posibles. Pero no lograba nada... Estuve así por casi una hora..."_

--Oye... Iwao... ¿por qué no lo tomas en tus manos y lo devuelves a la calle??...—sugirió Svenska, con cara de resignación.-- ¬¬ ¿no crees que sería más fácil?...—

Cambié mi expresión de enfado por otra de temor--...¿to-tomarlo?...—

--Pues si... ¿o es que acaso le tienes miedo??..—

_"No quería reconocerlo... pero sí. Le tenía miedo a los gatos. Había tenido una mala experiencia con uno de ellos en mi infancia, y desde entonces los odié a todos por igual. _

_Además... con lo que me había sucedido al mediodía..."_

Svenska bostezó—Bueno... yo me voy... avísame cuando logres deshacerte del pobre animalito...—dijo, y se fue.

_"Quedé sola con el gato... ya se había hecho la noche"_

--Muy bien...—dije desafiante—ahora verás... estúpido animal...—

_"Entonces vertí un poco de leche en un pequeño recipiente. Un gato jamás se negaría ante eso..."_

-- Oye gatito, ven... mira lo que tengo...—dije dulcemente, mientras le mostraba el anzuelo...—...Es sólo para ti... ven por él...—

_"...Ja... y el estúpido animal cayó en la trampa... Se bajó del sofá, y vino directamente hacia mí."_

--Eso es ... sólo un poco más...—insistí, mientras dirigía el plato de comida cada vez más hacia la ventana...

_"Pero entonces..."_

--...¿Miau?...—el gato se detuvo.

--...¿?--...me sorprendí.

_"Me di cuenta de que el "estúpido animal" no era tan estúpido como creía... Pudo darse cuenta que algo andaba mal y se detuvo al estar frente a mí. Pero en lugar de atacarme, se limitó a observarme tranquilamente y con ojitos tiernos... reclamando lo que le pertenecía..._

_No pude más que observarlo con odio..."_

Resolvió sentarse, al ver que yo demoraría en darle lo suyo. Pero continuó observándome inocentemente, como si nada estuviera pasando...

_"...Lo odié más aún."_

_--_...¬¬ Me recuerdas a alguien...—dije entre dientes.

Él permanecía atento al plato.

_"...Y como podrán imaginarse... el gato se salió con la suya. Media hora más tarde estaba disfrutando de su plato de leche..._

_"No hay problema"... pensé, mientras lo observaba... "Es un gato callejero. No podrá permanecer aquí por más de un día..."..."_

Tuve razón. Al minuto de terminar de lamerse las gotas de leche que habían quedado en sus bigotes, el gato dio un brinco hasta la ventana, y se largó de mi apartamento...

Sólo había entrado a mi habitación en busca de comida...

"_Dejé la ventana abierta. Necesitaba sentir un poco el aire fresco de la primavera._

_No me preocupé por el animal; sabía que no volvería a aparecer..."_

_"...Después de todo..._

_...los gatos nunca regresan..."_

-Fin del primer capítulo-

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer That Mysterious Cat. Espero que te haya gustado. Comencé con este fic hace 6 años O O, luego lo abandoné, y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, me ha regresado la fiebre Slam Dunk, por lo que tengo pensado terminarlo . Les agradecería que me dejaran reviews para conocer su opinión, ya sean buenos o malos comentarios, todo es bienvenido!_


	2. El ombligo del mundo

That mysterious cat

**That mysterious cat**

**By Izumi K Rukawa**

_"Ahora que lo recuerdo... odiaba a Rukawa por el sólo hecho de amargar mi buen humor todos los días... Lo odiaba porque aun siendo tan poco animado, tan desganado y tan desinteresado, lograba decir las cosas y actuar con seguridad. También lo odiaba porque siempre él era quien tenía la última palabra. _

_A decir verdad, todos los días encontraba una nueva razón para odiarlo más._

_Pero él... nunca supe por qué me odiaba tanto. Sólo sabía que no le agradaba en absoluto, porque me trataba peor que a Hanamichi... _

_Ahora, luego de todo lo sucedido, estando nuevamente en Inglaterra y en mi vida cotidiana, me pregunto si realmente Kaede me odiaba... _

_Aun después de todo lo que pasó, no puedo responder a esa pregunta..."_

_--_

_**2nd Mistery:**__** "El ombligo del mundo"**_

NOTA: Este capítulo está narrado en primera y tercera persona.

Día lunes. 07:30 a.m. El reloj despertador suena.

—...No... ya cállate...—rogó Iwao con la voz entrecortada, cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada.

Pero el reloj continuaba sonando...

--...Mmhh...—se quejó.--...que te calles!...—

Nada. El sonido de la alarma era cada vez más fuerte...

--...¡¡Ghhhh cállate!!—arrojó el reloj contra el piso. Quedó destrozado...

Pero se calló.

_"...No podía evitarlo. Comenzaba un nuevo día, una nueva semana... la segunda de mi estadía en Japón... Y no tenía ganas de levantarme --..._

_Aunque... había algo que me motivó a hacerlo."_

--...¡Buenos días!...—exclamó ella desde su bicicleta, y con cara de pocos amigos.

Rukawa no respondió, sólo se limitó a observarla tan serio como siempre. También iba montado en su bicicleta. Aunque no parecía estar muy despierto que digamos... porque al instante se chocó contra un poste de luz. Se golpeó muy fuerte...

_"Jiji mi plan había funcionado... Estaba demasiado dormido como para observarme y continuar consciente de que estaba sobre su bicicleta al mismo tiempo... ¡Valió la pena despertarse para ver ese espectáculo!"_

--...Vaya!... Rukawa... ¿¿estás bien?? ¿¿No te lastimaste??—dijo ella irónicamente, mientras contenía la risa por dentro.

--No...—respondió él mientras se ponía de pie, y con mirada de aborrecimiento, pues se había dado cuenta de la pequeña broma.

--A la próxima fíjate por dónde vas!...—sugirió la chica, fingiendo una sonrisa de amabilidad mientras por dentro estaba encantada de verlo sufrir.

_"Me encantaba hacerlo sufrir de esa manera. Que sintiera bronca interior..."_

--...Lo mismo digo...—respondió Rukawa, señalando tranquilamente hacia el frente de Iwao.

--¿eh?—Iwao observó enseguida hacia delante.

_"Choqué contra una persona --..._

_Maldito... la suerte siempre lo favorecía a él..."_

--...¡¡Estúpida, fíjate por dónde vas!!– fueron las palabras del señor que había chocado contra Iwao.

La chica había quedado en completo ridículo...

--...Ya escuchaste... a la próxima fíjate por dónde vas...—finalizó Rukawa, seco como siempre, y siguió su camino montado en la destrozada bicicleta.

_"Ggghhh!! ...me había hecho enfadar una vez más!..._

_Pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz. Porque había podido tomar venganza previamente ... _

_Tenía la desgracia de cruzarme con él todos los días por la mañana, en camino a la preparatoria. No nos llevábamos nada bien. Si hablábamos, lo hacíamos sólo para molestarnos o insultarnos. Recuerdo que mi tercer día en Shohoku, en la clase de química, me tocó competir contra él. Pero no me preocupó, porque las explicaciones de Yohei me habían sido muy útiles, y además, el odioso se pasaba toda la clase durmiendo, así que de seguro le ganaría. Es más, sabía más que él, por lo que podría haberle ganado la batalla... pero de tan sólo vernos el rostro frente a frente aquel día, comenzamos a insultarnos durante toda la clase, y los profesores nos amonestaron a ambos..._

_Al principio no lo hacía intencionalmente, pero al tercer día, ya esperaba con ansias a que llegara el momento de ver a Rukawa durmiendo en las escaleras de la azotea, escuchando música y con el gato de siempre en sus brazos, porque el animal siempre se fugaba al verme, y eso a Rukawa le fastidiaba... Claro que, luego de eso, él siempre se salía con la suya, y terminaba haciéndome rabiar con alguno de sus comentarios. _

_Si... me atraía bastante, pero lo odiaba más..."_

_"Recuerdo muy bien aquél día, el primero de mi segunda semana en Japón. Fue cuando comenzamos con el entrenamiento interescolar. Era la semana de práctica con Ryonan. _

_Ese día conocí a Sendoh en persona. Me agradó."_

--No juegas nada mal para ser mujer...—dijo Akira con su típica sonrisa compradora

--...¿¬¬ qué quisiste decir con eso??...—respondió Iwao, algo molesta.

El muchacho sonrió divertido --...Vaya, ya te ofendiste... olvídalo...—respondió despreocupado, y bebió un poco de agua.

Iwao se le quedó observando con cara de desaprobación mientras él continuaba de lo más fresco.

--Oye, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un 1 a 1?—propuso él, de repente.

--¿¿qué??— se sorprendió Iwao — ¿ ...Otra vez??—

_"Acabábamos de jugar por más de una hora sin descanso..."_

--¿Eh?... Pues sí... o es que ya se te acabaron las energías?—volvió a sonreír.

--¡Claro que no!...—

Akira se quedó observándola, esperando alguna continuación a aquella breve respuesta.

Iwao susprió resignada — …De acuerdo, hagámoslo...—

--¡Muy bien !— Sendoh se puso de pie

_"Puedo recordar las miradas asesinas de las fanáticas de Akira posadas en mí durante toda la práctica... Incluso la de Svenska... Pero aunque se tratara de mi mejor amiga, yo no podía dejar de aprovechar una oportunidad como ésa!..._

_Nuestro equipo había practicado contra Ryonan toda la tarde. Era un equipo muy fuerte, y tuvimos que jugar duro para poder competir contra ellos. Sin embargo, la diferencia de niveles era muy notoria, y aunque Ryonan doblaba en calidad a nuestro equipo, logramos aprender mucho de ellos._

_Al finalizar la práctica, Akira me llamó y me pidió ayuda para practicar su reversa... Era extraño, ese entrenamiento puede realizarse muy bien individualmente, y además, había oído el rumor de que él era un chico bastante mujeriego, y lo peor... que siempre conseguía lo que quería..._

_Comprobé que los rumores eran ciertos, al no poder negarme a su rostro sonriente... _

_Así, la práctica de reversa se convirtió en un 1 a 1, y luego en otro, y en otro más... y así sucesivamente..."_

_--_¡Un momento, Sendoh!— Iwao se detuvo.

--¿Eh?... ¿qué te sucede?..—

Se sonrojó--..¬¬ intentas pasarte de listo, verdad?—

--...¿qué?...—Akira puso cara de desconcierto.

--...¬¬ Tus manos...—aclaró la chica, señalando el brazo de Akira que rodeaba el busto de ella— ¿no te parece que están "presionando" más de la cuenta ¬¬?...—

Entonces en el rostro de Sendoh volvió a aparecer una sonrisa— Ah jaja... pero ya sabes... son las reglas del juego ...— replicó divertido.

--...¬¬ Si, cómo no... me pregunto si haces lo mismo con los hombres...—respondió sospechosamente.

--¡Claro que sí!– afirmó él entre risas —No seas tan perseguida... y si no me crees, pregúntale a Kaede...—

Silencio.

--...¿A Kaede?...—

_"Llevaba una semana en Shohoku; una semana de odio, insultos, y molestias con Rukawa. Y no sabía que su nombre era Kaede..."_

--¿No lo conoces?—preguntó Akira, extrañado—...Pero si es la estrella de primer grado de Shohoku...—

--¿Ah si?... Pues no, yo sólo conozco al monito pelirrojo...—

--¿Sakuragi? ¿Y él no te ha hablado nunca de Kaede?—

-- ..¬¬ Que no, ya te dije que no lo conozco... ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?—

_"...Y entonces... lo dijo... con una de sus bonitas sonrisas..."_

--...¡¿QUÉ?!...—exclamó ella, luego de que Sendoh terminara de decir las palabras mágicas.—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! ¿¡KAEDE RUKAWA?!—

--Ahá...—Sendoh señaló hacia la puerta.

_"Volteé... y Rukawa estaba ahí. _

_Enmudecí."_

--Oye Kaede – llamó Akira, mientras se dirigía a él con una alegre sonrisa – ¿verdad que contigo también hago lo mismo?—

--No me llames Kaede...—fue lo único que respondió el antipático.

_"Aun no reaccionaba... ¿Rukawa jugaba basketball?? ¿¿ese idiota hacía algo inteligente y con sentido en su vida??..."_

--De acuerdo, tú puedes decirme Akira—replicó Sendoh, bromeando.

Rukawa sólo suspiró por resignación y observó hacia otra parte...

--Como creí que no vendrías, me quedé practicando con Akehiko. La conoces, ¿verdad?—

--No...—y entonces la observó.

Y la reconoció. Le sorprendió verla dentro del gimnasio con un balón de basketball en sus manos.

--¿No?...—preguntó Akira.

_"Rukawa y yo nos quedamos viendo. Los dos sabíamos que nos conocíamos, pero no nos interesaba decirlo... en realidad lo único que conocíamos el uno del otro eran los insultos..."_

--Vaya, ustedes dos sí que son extraños...—comentó Sendoh—¡entonces los presentaré!—

Rukawa y Akehiko pusieron cara de desagrado.

--Akehiko, él es Kaede Rukawa del salón 10. Kaede, ella es Iwao Akehiko del salón 7. Y los dos… pertenecen a la misma preparatoria!—presentó él, bastante divertido por la situación.

--Ya te dije que no me dijeras Kaede...—repitió Rukawa. Y luego vio a la extranjera no de muy buena gana—...Hola...—dijo por último, moviendo sólo su vista hacia ella, y simulando no conocerla.

--...Hola...—

"_Aún recuerdo el calor que sentí en mis mejillas al decir aquello." _

Akira quedó en silencio. Era una situación extraña... Los tres quedaron callados. Sin embargo, un aire incómodo se percibía entre el apático y la extranjera.

-- Bueno...—Sendoh decidió romper el hielo, aún sin comprender mucho qué sucedía entre esos dos -- …ahora que ya se conocen, los dejaré por un momento.— y entonces se dirigió a Rukawa con una sonrisa -- Kaede, tendrás que esperar a que me cambie de ropa. No me tardo!...— dijo mientras se retiraba.

_"¿Eh?... parecía que Sendoh y Rukawa se llevaban muy bien..."_

--...Ese idiota... hasta cuándo tendré que repetirle que no me diga Kaede...—murmuró Rukawa.

_"...-- pero qué estaba pensando?... Rukawa no podía llevarse bien ni con la persona más amena y simpática del mundo..."_

Akira se retiró. Rukawa y Akehiko quedaron en silencio nuevamente...

_"Mientras lo observaba con disimulo, pensaba en muchas cosas. Me había sorprendido saber que Rukawa pertenecía al equipo de basketball de Shohoku, era extraño que el monito pelirrojo nunca me hubiera hablado de él. _

_Esa vez, más que nunca, ansié jugar contra él. Quería verlo en acción en la cancha de basquet. Me parecía totalmente irónico que un tipo tan tranquilo y ajeno a todo como él pudiera jugar un deporte tan veloz y activo como el basketball. Sencillamente no iba con su personalidad..._

_En ese momento se me cruzó por la mente una imagen del antipático corriendo detrás del balón con los ojos cerrados y casi dormido, como lo veía todas las mañanas... y la risa fue mas fuerte que yo"_

Una risa se escapó de Iwao, no pudo evitarlo. Rukawa la observó. Estaba seguro de que se reía de él... pero como todo, no le importó, y sólo se limitó a observarla con cara de indiferencia.

Iwao se detuvo—..¿y ahora qué? ¿acaso no puedo reírme??..—

Él observó hacia otra parte—...Sólo me sorprendió que supieras lo que es una sonrisa...—

Akehiko quedó en silencio ante aquel comentario. Y al instante volvió a estallar con una risa más fuerte.

--¡¡Jajajajaja... pero qué cabeza hueca eres!!... ¿¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?? ¡¡Apuesto a que tú JAMÁS en tu vida pudiste sonreír, ni mucho menos reírte de algo!...—

--Apuesta a lo que quieras...—

Detuvo la risa otra vez—..¡Vaya!... ¿entonces sí sonreíste alguna vez?... Y dime, ¿a cuántos mataste del susto??...—

--...A nadie. Ya habían muerto luego de verte el rostro...—

Akehiko se calló por completo...

_"Gggghhhhh!!... ¡otra vez se estaba saliendo con la suya!!"_

--Imbécil...—le dijo entre dientes.

--No más que tú—contestó él, mientras se retiraba.

--¡Maldito idiota!—pensó ella—...ahora verás... no me ganarás otra vez...—

_"Esa era mi oportunidad"_

--¿Eh??... ¿¿Pero adónde vas??...—preguntó sobreactuando la chica— ¿¿Acaso no vas a esperar a tu novio??—

Él detuvo sus pasos.

_"¡¡Si!! ¡¡Lo había conseguido!! ¡¡Al fin había logrado hacerlo enfadar!!..."_

Luego de ese comentario Rukawa quedó en silencio, sin palabras... por varios segundos.

_"...Esta vez le había ganado..."_

Se limitó a observarla sin voltear a verla._—._..Lo solucionaremos en la cancha de basketball...—fue lo único que replicó. Luego continuó con su camino...

_"Sonreí. Después de todo, había conseguido lo que quería..."_

Llegó Sendoh.

--Bueno, ya estoy aquí...—Iwao volteó a verlo—¿Eh?... ¿dónde se metió Kaede?...—preguntó él, observando hacia todas partes.

--...No lo sé...—mintió ella— creo que se fue.—

Sendoh continuó observando, hasta que detuvo su vista en la puerta del gimnasio, y entonces pareció comprenderlo todo—No... seguramente me está esperando afuera.—Sonrió—...Le encanta ver el cielo oscurecer...—

"_Me quedé en silencio."_

--Bueno, nos vemos Akehiko!. Gracias por la práctica de hoy. Y recuerda, son las reglas del juego!—dijo guiñando un ojo, y se retiró con las energías de siempre.

_"Observé con ojos asesinos a Akira hasta que éste desapareció por completo. _

_Había quedado sola en el gimnasio de Ryonan. _

_Me había quedado pensando otra vez en Rukawa..." _

_"Llegué a mi apartamento. Estaba muerta... había entrenado mucho aquella tarde. Lo único que quería hacer era comer algo y luego dormir por horas y horas... Así que eso hice. Satisfice mi estómago con un poco de comida instantánea y al segundo estaba recostándome en mi cama..."_

—Mmmh...—murmuró—..estoy muerta...—

_"Estaba por cerrar los ojos para comenzar a dormir, pero en ese momento se me cruzó una imagen por la mente..._

_Si... otra vez él..."_

Iwao perdió la vista en un punto. Podía ver la imagen de Rukawa observando el cielo nocturno.—...Maldito Rukawa...—dijo entre dientes...—...no me dejarás en paz ni siquiera en mi propio hogar, verdad?...—

--¿Miau?—recibió como respuesta.

Se sentó de un salto luego de oír eso.

_"No sólo Rukawa no me dejaría en paz estando en mi propio hogar... Su gemelo también estaría dispuesto a arruinarme los días con su presencia..."_

--¿¡Tú?! ¿Q-q-qué rayos estás haciendo aquí??...—preguntó exaltada, luego de ver al gato de la semana pasada.—¿Por qué volviste??..—

_"El gato se quedó quieto en su lugar. Se encontraba en la ventana, observándome detenidamente, como si estuviera estudiando todos mis movimientos..."_

Y entonces Akehiko dedujo lo que cualquiera hubiera podido pensar en su situación: había vuelto por más comida.

—...Ni creas que voy a alimentarte nuevamente y pasar lo mismo que la semana pasada... Mejor vete!—

_"Y estuve a punto de arrojar al animal por la ventana; si era gato, no le afectaría en nada. _

_...Pero me detuve al ver algo."_

El gato negro aun se encontraba quieto en su lugar, sin perder ni un solo detalle de Iwao. Pero no sólo por eso se encontraba inmóvil. Tenía una herida en la pata derecha delantera, justo en la articulación.

La chica también quedó sin movimiento luego de ver eso. No sabía qué hacer... no parecía una herida reciente, ya que la sangre estaba seca. Pero era una herida grave...

—...Heh... tenías que ser gato... supongo que te hiciste eso durante alguna pelea callejera, o no?...—preguntó ella, con la voz algo temblorosa.

_"Luego de unos segundos de silencio me di cuenta de lo tonta que era... ¿acaso el gato me respondería?..._

_...-- Esa es mi manera de actuar cuando me pongo nerviosa..."_

—...¡No, ya lo tengo!. Te envió el odioso Rukawa Kaede, ¿verdad?. Ustedes dos están aliados. Claro, como son de la misma especie...—

El gato se sentó. Parecía haber adivinado que Iwao continuaría diciendo estupideces por un buen rato, y quería disfrutar del espectáculo...

--...¬¬ Idiota...—

Silencio. El animal seguía en su lugar.

--¡¡Ghhh pero qué estoy diciendo! ¡Yo soy la idiota! ¿Cómo puedo estar hablando sola con un gato??...—

_"Pues sí, estuve así por casi media hora, discutiendo conmigo misma para decidir qué hacer con el animal. Hasta que recordé que el gato me estaba observando. Cuando lo vi, se estaba durmiendo... Tenía la misma expresión que Rukawa cuando escuchaba música y se dormía en las escaleras de la azotea..."_

--¡Gato imbécil, no pongas esa cara!—

El gato apenas abrió los ojos.

--¡Escúchame bien! Esta vez te ayudaré sólo porque no quiero verte con esa expresión horrible que me recuerda a ya sabes quién, ¿de acuerdo??—

_"...Menos mal que los gatos no saben hablar... porque de ser así, enseguida me hubiera respondido "inventa una excusa mejor"... "_

--¡Pasa de una vez!—

_"Y así, otra vez el apestoso animal se quedó dentro de mi apartamento. Me tomé la enorme molestia de llevarlo con el veterinario, porque el muy idiota no quería que yo lo tocara..._

_No se confundan, sólo lo hacía para quedar bien con mi conciencia. Sólo era por eso..."_

Luego de regresar del veterinario, Iwao recostó al felino en el sillón. Estaba anestesiado. Aun lo observaba de mala gana...

_"Me quedé pensando en el incidente de mi infancia. En el por qué de mi odio y aborrecimiento hacia estos animales... pero algo me interrumpió. Habían tocado la puerta."_

Iwao se levantó del sillón y fue hacia la puerta.

—¿Si?..—

--¡Iwao, Iwao, soy yo, abre!—

Akehiko pudo reconocer fácilmente aquella voz—...¬¬...Ese tono tan alegre... sólo puede ser de...—abrió la puerta, y sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver a la persona que estaba allí—...Svenska...—

--¡Vaya Iwao, así que te lo traías bien guardado, verdad?—dijo entusiasmada la sueca.

--...¿¿Eh??...—se desconcertó ella.

--...¡Vamos, no te hagas la desentendida!—continuó alegre su amiga, y le guiñó un ojo—¡Pero entonces yo me quedo con Sendoh!—

--...¿¿...—

--¡Anda, ya deja de fingir!. ¡Está aquí, está aquí! Ha venido a verte! ¡Y a estas horas de la noche, ouuu!—

--...¬¬ Háblame en inglés por favor...—

Svenska detuvo las risas, y se quedó observando a su amiga por un momento, con un globo lleno de puntos suspensivos en la cabeza.

Reaccionó de golpe—Ggghh Iwao, no te hagas!! ¡¡Me refiero a ese chico!! ¡¡El chico de Shohoku, ha venido a verte!!—

Iwao abrió sus ojos muy grande— ¿"El chico de Shohoku"?? —

—Mito..—Se escuchó de repente— El chico de Shohoku es Yohei Mito...—se presentó el chico, que se encontraba detrás de Svenska, quien por cierto se había congelado ante esas palabras— ¿Qué tal Iwao? Disculpa por interrumpirte a estas horas de la noche...—

_"No me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Yohei viendo mi cara estupidizada en aquel momento --... ¡¡Era él!! ¡¡Yohei había ido a verme!!..._

_Y mi apartamento estaba hecho un desastre!"_

--...Y--Yohei...—tartamudeó Iwao, totalmente sonrojada.

Svenska comenzó a retirarse lentamente— Hehe... bueno... yo... los dejo... ¡a-adiós!—

_"Svenska... mi amiga tan querida... siempre me dejaba sola en los momentos más incómodos ¬¬..."_

Ante el silencio que reinó por varios segundos en la habitación, Yohei decidió comenzar a hablar.

--Sólo vine a traerte los resúmenes de química...—dijo, con varias hojas en la mano— Esto es lo que dictaron la semana pasada cuando te expulsaron del salón...—

_"Ahhhh... Yohei... siempre tan educado... tan atento... ¡tuve ganas de gritar ahí mismo cuánto me gustaba!"_

--Ah... M-muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado...—agradeció ella, mientras lo invitaba a pasar. No podía disimular los nervios— Disculpa el desorden... es que... aún no me organizo bien...—

—No te preocupes, mi habitación está peor...—la tranquilizó él.

--¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio??...—

"_Claro que no. La habitación de Yohei estaba en realidad el doble de ordenada de lo que estaba mi apartamento... Pero modales son modales..."_

-- Claro...—aseguró él, sonriendo.

_"Sabía que sólo era un cumplido. Pero me hacía sentir bien. _

_Ese día Yohei se quedó a cenar. Si, por poco y muere al probar mi comida... tuve que llamar al servicio de gastronomía del edificio para que trajeran algo decente que Yohei pudiera ingerir... y de esa manera quitarse el horrible gusto de las "hamburguesas" que yo había preparado... porque se las había comido una por una... ¡Era tan lindo conmigo!._

_Esa noche me di cuenta de que me gustaba mucho... más de lo que yo creía. Tuve miedo. Estaba cayendo otra vez en lo mismo... _

_Pero... esta vez era diferente... Yohei era un HOMBRE HETEROSEXUAL. _

_...Uhm..._

_Al menos nunca había demostrado lo contrario..."_

--¡¡Jajajajaja!!—

Eran las carcajadas de Takamiya, Okus y Noma. Había comenzado un nuevo día, y como siempre, Hanamichi y su ejército se encontraban reunidos hablando de diferentes cosas. Como era costumbre, había surgido el tema "Haruko Akagi", y esta vez, en consecuencia, había surgido el tema "rechazos". Para desgracia de Iwao, quien se encontraba con el ejército, el tema también le tocó a ella, y no tuvo otra opción más que contar sobre su entretenida y aventurada vida amorosa.

De ahí las carcajadas de los muchachos...

--¡¡Ghhh ya cállense idiotas!!—exclamó Sakuragi, y luego posó una mano sobre el hombro de Iwao, con una gran cantidad de lágrimas en los ojos-- Intento de japonesa, entiendo a la perfección cómo te sientes... No les prestes atención a este grupo de ñoños!—

--Déjalos monito...—respondió Iwao, también resignada— -- algún día les sucederá lo mismo...—

--Jaja... disculpa Iwao, es que... tu historia no es algo muy común que digamos... –replicó Noma.

--Es verdad...—siguió Okus—pero no te preocupes! En esta preparatoria no parece haber homosexuales... así que al fin estás salvada!—

-- -- Gracias..Okus...--

--Yo también digo lo mismo, Iwao...—afirmó Takamiya. Ella sonrió--...Pero en cuanto te enamores de alguien, no olvides decírnoslo, sólo para saber quién es el primer gay de Shohoku! ¡Jajajajaja!—

Noma y Okus no pudieron contenerse y festejaron nuevamente a grandes carcajadas el chiste de su amigo.

--¡¡Ghhhh muy bien!! ¡¡Ya fue suficiente!!—Akehiko recurrió a la violencia U—¿¿Cómo pueden ser tan poco caballeros con una dama?? ¡¡Qué clase de hombres son!!..—exclamaba ella mientras golpeaba a los tres bromistas

--¡¡ Somos hombres a los que les gustan las mujeres!! wahahaha...—

--¡¡GRRRRRRRR!!—Iwao ya se encontraba en su punto límite.

_"La pelea comenzó al fin. Era una escena típica de las mañanas del salón 1-7 de Shohoku... aunque generalmente los enfrentamientos se daban entre Hanamichi y yo. Pero esta vez las cosas habían sido diferentes --... _

_De todas formas, me alegraba por dentro que los demás no me dieran un trato especial sólo por ser mujer, sino que me trataban como alguien más de su grupo. _

_Como todos los días, continuamos peleando durante unos cuántos minutos, Noma, Takamiya y Okus seguían con sus bromas mientras yo intentaba desquitarme con los golpes, y Hanamichi también se había sumado a la pelea, claro, esta vez de mi parte. Aunque Yohei se encontraba bastante concentrado aquella mañana, pues tendríamos un examen bastante complicado en la primer hora de clases_..."

La pelea se calmó, aunque el trío chistoso continuó con las bromas, mientras Yohei seguía concentrado en lo suyo.

--Oye Yohei!—llamó Okus—¿por qué no festejas con nosotros? Ya deja eso!—

--No Okus... —respondió el, sonriendo—Ya dejen en paz a Akehiko...—

Takamiya interrumpió.

--¡Vaya! ¡Otra vez está defendiendo a Akehiko! Oigan, no les parece que entre Yohei y Akehiko sucede algo?? ¡Siempre se están llevando bien y se sonríen!—

--¿Hm?—murmuraron Iwao y Hanamichi al unísono.

—Si, es verdad!—siguió Noma—¡Y además, Akehiko siempre se sonroja al ver a Yohei!—

--¡Jaja si! ¡¡Ahora que lo pienso, Yohei y la japonesa fallada se llevan muy bien, no lo creen??—finalizó el pelirrojo.

--¡¡Hanamichi!!—exclamó ella.

--Jajaja siii!!—respondieron sus amigos, y al instante todos bromeaban con el tema, incluyendo esta vez a Hanamichi. Yohei no les había tomado importancia... y Akehiko... intentaba hacer lo mismo...

--¡Pero un momento...!—exclamó de golpe Hanamichi, bastante sorprendido—¡Si el intento de japonesa está enamorada de Yohei... entonces eso significa...—

Todos llegaron a la misma conclusión y respondieron al unísono... –¡¡QUE YOHEI ES GAY!!—y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas imparables nuevamente.

_"Esa frase... Observé de inmediato a Yohei. Había detenido su lectura en un punto, y al segundo una gota de sudor bajó por su frente. Me quedé observándolo, paralizada... mientras los demás continuaban bromeando... _

_Yohei... su expresión... no me agradó... _

_Lucía tenso, como preocupado... observando un punto fijo en la lectura sin siquiera pestañear._

_Lucía de una manera que me había hecho pensar lo peor..."_

Como todos los días, en la hora del almuerzo, Rukawa subió hasta el último escalón cerca de la azotea. Se sentó allí, apoyando su tan bien formada espalda sobre la pared, y sosteniendo esta vez un discman entre sus manos.

A punto de cerrar los ojos y ponerse los audífonos, observó algo que le "llamó la atención". Era la espantagatos Iwao Akehiko. Se encontraba en la azotea, parecía estar esperando a alguien, o más bien parecía estar esperando algo, y no parecía ser algo bueno...

Por supuesto, a él le importaba muy poco lo que le sucediera o dejara de suceder a la extranjera, por no decir precisamente, que le importaba "nada".

Así que decidió continuar con su rutina diaria y comenzar con el momento más feliz del día: la hora de la siesta donde ningún profesor vendría a despertarlo. Cerró los ojos y dejó correr la música.

Le fastidió ser interrumpido por uno de los amigos del insoportable Hanamichi Sakuragi justo en el momento en que comenzaba a soñar profundamente. Era Yohei, y sólo quería salir a la azotea porque alguien lo estaba esperando.

—...gracias...—respondió Yohei, luego de que Rukawa abriera el paso, y salió a la azotea.

Él ni siquiera respondió, simplemente volvió a acomodarse y cerró los ojos nuevamente, para conciliar el sueño, cosa que por supuesto, no le llevaría mucho tiempo.

Durmió y durmió durante todo el descanso. El gato había llegado dos minutos después de que Rukawa se había dormido profundamente, y por supuesto, se ubicó entre sus brazos, que estaban listos para recibirlo. Así, los dos se pasaron una vez más una hermosa siesta, tranquilos, ajenos a todo. Rukawa soñando otra vez que era el basketbolista número 1 de Japón; y el gato... pues quién sabe...

Siempre que despertaba, había un gran silencio en toda la preparatoria. Porque siempre se pasaba más de la cuenta, y se quedaba dormido por mucho tiempo más del que abarcaba la hora del almuerzo, cuando ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivos salones.

Esta vez abrió los ojos, y fue diferente. Incluso el gato se encontraba aun en sus brazos, cosa extraña ya que desde hacía una semana atrás, el pobre animal no duraba más de cinco minutos con él, todo por causa de Akehiko.

Era una voz, se escuchaba un poco lejos. Observó, un poco somnoliento aun, hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Y lo vio:

La chica intentó sonreir, mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

—...Al menos dime... quién me ganó esta vez...—dijo ella, entre sollozos.

Si... era la espantagatos; aun estaba allí. Y el amigo del insoportable pelirrojo se encontraba enfrente de ella, sin decir nada.

Ella subió su vista rápidamente, y esta vez sonrió mejor.—...¿Fue Hanamichi verdad?...—

Rukawa despertó la mirada de repente, y observó enseguida a Yohei. Se encontraba escondido detrás de la puerta que daba a la azotea, observando todo en secreto, como un ladrón. Si, es verdad, a él no le importaba en absoluto la vida de Akehiko o la de Mito, pero esta vez la ley "la curiosidad mató al gato", efectivamente, lo venció...

Volvió la vista hacia ella segundos después... luego de que Mito quedara en silencio por un buen rato.

Quiso ver la reacción de Akehiko, o, más bien, le dio curiosidad ver la forma en que una persona reacciona frente a un rechazo amoroso. Pues claro, el jamás había pasado algo como eso...

—...Creo...— murmuró ella, sin ver a Yohei a los ojos. — ...que debo tomar ese silencio como una respuesta afirmativa...—

Hubo un gran silencio.

Rukawa se quedó observándola. Le llamó la atención la última lágrima que recorría el rostro de ella, porque recibía el reflejo del sol, y brillaba como si fuera una gema transparente.

_"Fue el peor rechazo de mi vida. Me habían rechazado por alguien a quien yo conocía, y que además, era mi amigo... Pero no podía odiar a Hanamichi, él no tenía la culpa, como tampoco Yohei... _

_De todas formas, ya me esperaba algo así. Yohei era demasiado ideal como para que todo saliera a la perfección..._

_Así que sólo observé hacia otra parte, intentando mantener mi falsa sonrisa, y deslicé una frase"_

—...Será mejor... que Hanamichi comience a valorar lo que tiene a su alrededor...—dijo ella—...porque sino jamás se lo perdonaré... –

Yohei sintió más lástima por ella, pero intentó sonreir. Iwao se marchó al instante. Él quedó parado en silencio, sintiéndose fatal por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Inmediatamente Rukawa volvió a su lugar y en un segundo se puso los audífonos, aunque la música estuviera detenida. Cerró los ojos.

Ella lo vio, pero ni siquiera le tomó importancia. Saltó por encima de él a toda velocidad, lo único que quería era desaparecer de ese horrible lugar lo antes posible. Rukawa sintió la brisa del salto sobre su rostro.

Y algo más...

Luego de que Akehiko desapareciera, él abrió sus ojos y dirigió la vista hacia su mano, donde había sentido un frío repentino. Era una lágrima de la espantagatos, que había terminado de derramarse justo en el momento en que ella saltó por encima de él a toda velocidad.

Se quedó observando la pequeña gota que enfriaba de una manera extraña su mano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía una lágrima sobre su piel.

Observó escaleras abajo, con el rostro sin expresión de siempre. El lugar ya estaba vacío.

Esa noche, en el gimnasio de la preparatoria Ryonan:

—¿Kaede?...—llamó Sendoh. Rukawa lo observó—...¿qué te sucede? Has estado muy serio el día de hoy...—

El número once de Shohoku lo observó con ojos asesinos.

— Hahaha lo siento... no puedo evitarlo...—se disculpó Sendoh, por la broma. Y luego continuó.— Pero... en verdad te he notado algo extraño. No estás jugando como siempre. ¿Te sucede algo?—

Rukawa observó hacia otra parte—No... no es nada. Continuemos—y volvió a tomar posición para continuar con la práctica.

Intentó hacer una clavada pero fue bloqueado por Sendoh.

Akira cayó con el balón en sus manos y al recuperar la postura lo arrojó hacia el piso. Rukawa no se salvaría de él esta vez.

—¿lo ves?...—dijo Sendoh— ...podrías haber encestado esa canasta si fueras el mismo de siempre...—

Kaede quedó en silencio. Probablemente Sendoh tenía razón. Pero no, seguramente se encontraba bastante cansado y eso era todo. Luego de unos momentos decidió retirarse, así que se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar—... fue todo por hoy. Me voy...—

Pero Akira lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo y volteándolo hacia él. Rukawa odiaba que hiciera eso.

—No quiero escuchar tus estúpidos sermones, Sendoh...—aclaró Kaede, sin observar a Sendoh a los ojos—así que déjame en paz...—y se zafó de él, para luego retirarse.

—Kaede...—llamó Sendoh. Rukawa se detuvo—No peleemos...—y se acercó, rodeando la cintura del número once con sus brazos— ...solucionemos esto en otro sitio...—

Rukawa movió solo su antebrazo y golpeó a Akira en el rostro, con los nudillos de su mano.

—...Imbécil...—respondió. Y se retiró sacudiendo su vestimenta.

Sendoh quedó solo en el gimnasio.

Suspiró y apoyó el rostro sobre su mano. —Vaya...—dijo, intentando sonreir—... otra vez fallé...—

Rukawa se detuvo al ver a Iwao Akehiko en frente suyo. Se encontraba con un balón de basketball en sus manos, y llevaba puesta una gorra negra con la visera hacia atrás. Estaba esperándolo.

—...Tenemos un asunto pendiente, ¿lo recuerdas?—dijo ella, con un tono bastante apagado.

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento; creyó entender la razón por la que ella jugaba basketball.

Recordó que Sendoh se encontraba dentro del gimnasio, así que tomó rumbo hacia la izquierda, echando antes una mirada sobre ella.

— Sígueme… – ordenó.

Iwao obedeció. Kaede Rukawa era la persona indicada para aquel momento. Necesitaba agredir, insultar, e incluso desquitarse con alguien. Y nadie más perfecto que él para hacerlo.

_"Ese sujeto era la única "persona" con quien podría desquitarme hasta morir. No necesitaba palabras absurdas de consuelo que sólo enterrarían mi dolor momentáneamente; necesitaba desquitarme por completo, para que no quedara nada de dolor dentro mío."_

—Imbécil, no te duermas! –exclamó Iwao, luego de patear la bicicleta del kitsune para que éste despertara.

—Déjame en paz...—murmuró el, con los ojos entreabiertos— y aprende a hablar... espantagatos...—

—Púdrete, estúpido... pero por si no lo recuerdas, tú eres el guía...—

Él no respondió, sólo continuó en silencio, con la misma expresión de sueño de siempre, pero aun manteniendo el equilibro sobre la bicicleta. Iwao iba caminando, ni siquiera tenía que correr, ya que el ritmo de Rukawa no era muy rápido que digamos...

Para matar el tiempo y el silencio, ella decidió comenzar a rebotar el balón contra el piso mientras seguían con su camino. Al menos calmaba un poco los nervios. Él observó sólo moviendo su vista hacia el costado.

-- ¿Sabes hacer eso?... eres mas buena de lo que pensé...—dijo, tan irónico como siempre.

Iwao comenzó a rebotar el balón con furia.

-- Pues ya verás imbécil... Espera a que estemos dentro de la cancha...—contestó, bastante furiosa.—Te haré comer tus palabras...—

Rukawa respondió con un gesto sobrante. Él no creería nada hasta comprobarlo personalmente.

Finalmente llegaron. Era la cancha local. No estaba muy bien iluminada pero tenía una canasta en uno de sus extremos y eso era lo importante. Las líneas divisorias también estaban un poco gastadas, pero se veían. Pero sin duda lo que más importaba era que estaba vacía, esperándolos solo a ellos.

_"Muy bien... al fin estábamos allí. Finalmente había llegado el momento de comenzar a descargarme con todas mis fuerzas. Ya no me importaba si era él o cualquier persona la que competiría conmigo. Sólo quería jugar hasta más no poder. Sólo necesitaba eso..."_

Mientras Rukawa estacionaba su bicicleta, Iwao comenzaba con un leve calentamiento; cada uno en un extremo diferente.

—...relájate Iwao...—se decía a sí misma, mientras descontracturaba su cuello—...tranquila... por qué te pones así...—

La verdad era que jamás había estado tan inmovilizada como aquella vez. Estaba increíblemente contracturada, como si no hubiera hecho ejercicios en varios años. Rukawa la observaba desde su lugar, él ya había comenzado e incluso finalizado con el calentamiento. Pero Iwao seguía tomándose su tiempo...

--Oye, vas a incendiarte si sigues así...—dijo él, desde su lugar.

_"... De no haber sido por aquel comentario... jamás habría reaccionado..." _

Iwao se sonrojó. Y volteó de inmediato.

--Ya cállate, sólo te estaba dando tiempo a ti, tonto...—dijo, aun ruborizada.

Pero quedó en completo ridículo luego de que uno de sus huesos, más precisamente las vértebras del cuello, le sonaran como si se estuvieran saliendo de lugar.

--...Ah...—murmuró Rukawa—...ya veo...—

La diferencia de alturas entre Rukawa y Akehiko era de nueve centímetros. Era una situación incómoda para Iwao, ya que no podría realizar sus tiros de tres puntos con tanta facilidad, por lo que necesitaría ser un poco más rápida que lo normal. Afortunadamente, cargaba con 16 kg. menos que él, lo que le daría un poco más de ligereza en los movimientos.

_"No había tomado en cuenta su altura ni me había preguntado cuál sería su peso... sólo sabía que si me había atrevido a jugar una vez con Akagi, esta vez no tendría por qué tener miedo..."_

Sin embargo, Rukawa sí había tomado en cuenta aquellos datos. Calculó rápidamente una altura y un peso promedio para Akehiko, y luego sólo se preocupó en pensar qué técnicas le favorecerían más. Llegó a la conclusión de que le sería más fácil de lo que había pensado.

Finalmente, el 1 a 1 comenzó.

--¡No puede ser!—fue lo primero que pensó ella, totalmente sorprendida, luego de apreciar la velocidad de su oponente, quien se dirigía rápidamente hacia la canasta.-- ¡Maldito, no te dejaré encestar tan pronto!—continuó, y se dirigó enseguida a bloquear a Rukawa.

_"Salté... salté con todas mis fuerzas... _

_...pero lo observé a los ojos. Y ese fue mi primer error. Su mirada segura estaba clavada en la canasta, y no se detendría hasta ver el balón dentro de ella..._

_...No... aquel jugador no podía ser Kaede Rukawa..."_

El sonido del balón clavado en la canasta repercutió en la silenciosa noche.

_"...Había sido más fácil que jugar contra uno mismo... en tan sólo cuestión de segundos, Rukawa había encestado sin problemas. Como si yo jamás hubiera existido... _

_Caí al piso sorprendida. Habían pasado sólo 7 segundos."_

--Si vas a jugar... hazlo bien...—dijo él—... fue foul.—

Iwao reaccionó de inmediato--¿Qué??...—

--Intentaste desviar el tiro presionando tu brazo contra el mío... por si no lo sabías, eso es violación—

--¡¿De qué estás hablando?? ¡Yo jamás toqué tu sucio brazo!—

--Pues yo sí sentí algo desagradable... –

--...Ya cállate estúpido tramposo!...—hizo una pausa— ...de todas formas esto es un 1 a 1 y aquí no tenemos árbitro que nos controle, así que es tu palabra contra la mía!—

--...No me digas... no me había dado cuenta...—

--...¡¡Ggghhhh!!...—

Iwao estaba a punto de estallar. Tomó enfurecida el balón; a pesar de ser mujer, podía sostenerlo muy bien con una sola mano. Sus dedos eran finos y largos.

--¡Escúchame bien!—amenazó ella, apuntando con la mano con la que sostenía el balón a Rukawa— ¡no estoy dispuesta a tolerar este tipo de inconvenientes! ¡Jugaremos hasta que nuestros cuerpos queden destrozados, no importa cuántas canastas encestemos, el perdedor será quien decida dar por finalizado el partido! ¿Estás de acuerdo?!—

-- ¬¬ Lo dices porque sabes que encestaré más canastas que tú?...—

--...-- responde...—

--...está bien...—Rukawa suspiró resignadamente— ..no podía esperar otra cosa de alguien como tú...—

_"Una nueva razón para odiarlo más: sus comentarios soberbios._

_Sin duda alguna, Rukawa sí me había sido muy efectivo, tanto que no habían pasado si quiera tres minutos, y ya había logrado enfurecerme el doble que de costumbre... Pero sabía que eso me haría bien, así que dejé que continuara con esa actitud tan propia de él durante toda la partida..._

_Pero, ¿en verdad fue mejor dejarlo asi?..._

_...gracias a eso Rukawa me demostró aquella vez que era algo más que un estúpido gato sin cerebro... No sólo respondía a mis desafíos con comentarios soberbios, sino que los cumplía, y hacía que la calidad de soberbia de aquellos desapareciera"_

Rukawa y Akehiko jugaron por más de treinta minutos sin detenerse... Para ese entonces, él llevaba ya 14 clavadas, 5 canastas de tres puntos, y 9 de un punto. Ella contaba con 6 tiros de tres puntos, 8 de un punto, y ninguna clavada...

_"...Aun sin decirme nada, lograba provocarme tan sólo con sus jugadas... Diablos, ¡era todo lo que yo podía envidiar!. A cada minuto que pasaba, me sorprendía más... No podía creer, o mejor dicho, no podía tolerar, que ese maldito fuera la persona con quien yo competía en aquel momento... ¿Cómo?? ¿¿cómo era posible que ese estúpido títere desanimado pudiera desenvolverse tan perfectamente dentro de la cancha de basketball?? ¿¿cómo podía ese juguete sin baterías tomar tanta vida de repente??..._

_...¿cómo podía jugar tan bien?..._

_...¿por qué su mirada y su actitud... eran tan perfectas ahora?..._

_... ¿...por qué él... era tan perfecto ahora...? ..._

_...eso era lo que más me enfurecía... "_

El balón estaba en manos de Rukawa, quien lo rebotaba mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Iwao, como preparándose para atacar de repente. Ella sólo lo observaba firmemente, esperando el ataque.

--...Anda, acércate Rukawa...—desafió ella—...intenta hacer tu clavada No. 15...—

Rukawa pudo notar que tenía algo en mente.

--..así que finalmente despertaste...—contestó él— pero ya es tarde, mírate... estás peor que nunca..—

Ese comentario dio el toque final. Rukawa hizo un último pique más fuerte que los anteriores y se dispuso a atacar a toda velocidad. Iwao intentó detenerlo pero él la engañó una vez más con la mirada, y rebotó el balón de tal forma que éste pasó por debajo de las piernas de su oponente.

--¡Diablos!—se sorprendió ella. Inmediatamente fue detrás de Rukawa, quien se encontraba ahora a punto de saltar para realizar su decimo quinta clavada.– como lo pensé... va humillarme con otra clavada!...—

Rukawa saltó perfectamente, ya había fjiado su mirada en la canasta...

_"...Pero yo no se lo permitiría... Si, era obvio que ya no tendría oportunidad de superarlo, habíamos jugado por casi cuarenta minutos sin descanso, él me llevaba una gran ventaja, y yo estaba realmente agotada. Pero aun así debía demostrarle que aunque él fuera mejor jugador que yo, no sería el vencedor... Porque en mi opinión, ganador no es aquel quien supera a su enemigo, sino el que es capaz de hacer lo que el otro no..."_

Iwao hizo uno de sus últimos esfuerzos y saltó detrás de Rukawa, estaba a unos pocos milímetros de poder alcanzarlo...

--...Ngggghh!...— ella estiró su brazo lo más que pudo. Esa era su única y última chance... debía lograrlo...

_" ...Y vaya que lo hice. Pude arrebatar el balón de las manos de Rukawa con las yemas de mis dedos... pero lo más importante: pude ver que su mirada se abrió mas de lo normal..."_

El balón voló hacia el aire y cayó en manos de Iwao. Ella sonrió satisfactoriamente.

— ... esta vez yo gané...—murmuró.

Rukawa respondió con una mirada desagradable y enseguida se preparó para saltar nuevamente, esta vez para bloquear el ataque de Iwao, era obvio que intentaría encestar. Pero ella no había dicho aquella frase en referencia a lo anterior, sino a lo que vendría a continuación...

_"Sabiendo que mi cuerpo no resistiría mucho tiempo más, decidí realizar un último ataque, diferente a los anteriores, aun arriesgando mi orgullo: un tiro a larga distancia, alto y potente._

_Esta vez sí puedo decir que la mirada de Rukawa estaba "sorprendida"._

_Los tiros a larga distancia no eran mi especialidad, pero esta vez sí logré encestar el balón en la canasta. Al menos pude salirme con la mía. _

_Al menos pude demostrarle a ese idiota que yo también jugaba con sentimiento..._

_...Él no era el ombligo del mundo."_

Al caer, Iwao posicionó mal su tobillo derecho, y todo el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre él.

Sólo se oyó el ruido de su cuerpo contra el piso.

El partido finalizó. Iwao lo dio por terminado.

-Fin del segundo capítulo-

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA Hola!, si, otra vez dejando notas aclaratorias... En este caso sólo quería referirme al tema de la narración de este capítulo. Decidí narrarlo en primera y tercera persona al mismo tiempo porque si bien Iwao es una de las protagonistas de la historia, más principal es el papel de Rukawa; y necesitaba de alguna forma expresar algunos pensamientos y reacciones de él, sin abandonar los comentarios y la narración por parte de Iwao. De ahora en más, toda la historia estará narrada de esta forma._

_Bueno, eso era todo, muchas gracias por leer este 2do. Capítulo!_


End file.
